Él lo vale
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Tal vez lo hubiera hecho sufrir como condenado, tal vez alguna que otra vez hubiera pensado en abandonar definitivamente, pero cuando recordaba cada una de sus muestras de amor silencioso, se convencía que definitivamente, todo valía la pena...


Un pequeño drabblecin... para entretenerme... y a quien me lea también...

Un saludo a mis hermanas, en especial a **xonyaa11**, quien tiene la misma adicción que yo en cuanto a estos dos...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, todo es de Cowlip... y su gente...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

_**ÉL LO VALE**_

Mientras lo miraba sentado desde los pies de la cama, abrazando una almohada como si fuera su torso fuerte y suave, finalmente entendió.

Lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio. Que lo haría sufrir como un condenado y tal vez esa relación seria su perdición. Pero también supo que lo amaría más allá de lo imaginable, que desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde la primera vez que estuvo dentro de su cuerpo, jamás podría escapar.

Y se preparó mental y emocionalmente para ello. Aunque a veces era tan difícil evitar que las frases hirientes y las nefastas acciones la traspasaran. Pero él seguía al pie del cañón, esperando que Brian se diera cuenta de que lo amaba tanto como el mismo. Siguió mordiéndose las ganas de gritarle en el rostro que él sabía, _SABIA_, que Brian lo amaba y que no importaba si quería mentirse a sí mismo y a él diciéndole que no era así, Justin lo sentía.

Pero entonces lo conoció a él, tan guapo, tan joven como él mismo, tan sensible como el mismo, dándose todo en cada palabra, en cada mirada, prometiéndole exactamente lo que quería, diciéndole exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Si Justin hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, si la decepción no hubiera estado cegándole de tal modo, se hubiese dado cuenta que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Y se dejó llevar por sus deseos infantiles, esos que cada cierto tiempo le metían en aprietos. Porque habían sido esos deseos quienes le llevaron a idealizar en un principio a Brian, cuando pensaba que era el rostro de Dios el que había mirado, antes de darse cuenta de que el moreno también era un humano.

Y después de terminar con Ethan, de luchar para regresar a su lado, de salvar cientos de obstáculos mortales como el cáncer de Brian o la bomba en Babylon, de cancelar su boda por ir en pos de su sueño a Nueva York, finalmente había regresado a los brazos de Brian, a su cuerpo, a sus labios, de donde nunca debió haberse ido, porque la soledad y tristeza que sintió esos dos años alejados del hombre que amaba casi estuvieron a punto de aniquilarle.

Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie sobre el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta Brian, mirándolo fijamente, embelesado ante su imagen perfecta, mientras el mundo a su alrededor iba desapareciendo a cada paso que daba, haciéndole consciente únicamente del hombre que le tendia la mano, invitándolo a reunirse a su lado.

Llegó hasta el altar sin apartar la mirada, sin escuchar, ni ver, ni sentir, ni respirar nada que no fuera el altísimo hombre increíblemente hermoso que lo miraba a su vez, como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo que el. Tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada cuando la ministra hizo la pregunta mas esperada, pero cuando ambos pronunciaron sus votos, los ojos pardos se clavaron en los suyos azules, haciéndole el amor con la mirada.

Le sonrió de esa forma suya que tanto le encantaba, mientras sentía el corazón hincharse dentro de su pecho de tanto amor y orgullo que sentía, desplazándose por sus extremidades como oleadas, derramándose desbordado.

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho sufrir como condenado, tal vez alguna que otra vez hubiera pensado en abandonar definitivamente, pero cuando recordaba cada una de las muestras de amor silencioso de su ahora esposo, y mientras lo veía dormir, completamente agotado después de una sesión de sexo particularmente intensa, mientras detallaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo con los ojos, sentado a los pies de la cama, se decía que nunca, jamas, hubiera cambiado ninguno de los momentos vividos, pues los buenos y los malos, especialmente estos últimos, les habían llevado a ese mismo instante.

Al instante en que esos ojos pardos se clavaban adormilados en los suyos, encendiéndose después en fuego de pasión y deseo, de amor desmedido, mientras quemaban su piel y su alma lentamente.

Si se dijo, mientras cubría el cuerpo moreno con el suyo, definitivamente _el lo vale..._

* * *

Bueno, siento que no ha sido lo mejor de mi repertorio... pero estos dos merecen que se siga escribiendo sobre ellos... nunca vi tanta quimica entre dos personas como entre estos dos... sera por eso que para mi, ellos dos siguen juntos hasta el final de los tiempos...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
